Black Butterflies
by TJSC25
Summary: Once she found her first love Jin she was betrayed by him afterwards with his ex Julia.Now she finds true love with his best friend Lars. But what she doesnt know is that Jin still loves her. Will they get back together or will she stay with Lars?
1. The Beginning

The Beginning of College and Love

_The Beginning of College and Love_

_16 Years Ago_

"Tag your it Jin".

"Aww come on Xiaoyu it's my turn".

"To bad it's your turn to catch me". Xiaoyu replied as her mother called

"Xiaoyu, Xiaoyu honey it's time to go"!

"Okay mommy". Xiaoyu said as she went to towards her mother

"Bye Jin see you tomorrow"!

"Bye Xiaoyu"! Jin shouted

"Jin come inside dinner is almost done".

"Coming mother". Jin replied as he went inside

_The Next Day_

"Jin get dressed Xiaoyu's coming over to play".

"Okay mommy". Jin said from inside of his room while changing. "Knock, knock"

"Coming".

"Jun it's me, Ling's mother Mai-Chan".

"Oh hey didn't know you would come by that fast".

"I'm moving back to China".

"What but Jin you know I have strange feelings about evil spirits coming".

"I'm sorry I better leave because I leave today, Xiaoyu come on were leaving".

"But why mommy"?

"Because were never coming back were going to China, so say your goodbyes".

"Okay, byes Jin please promise me you'll look for me when you're older".

"I promise Xiaoyu, friends forever"

"Friends forever".

_16 Years Later_.

"Wow I can't wait to go inside. See mom I made it to Mishima University just like you wanted. I hope your happy in heaven, I miss you very much". Xiaoyu said to herself as she went inside to never find out who she would find.

Author's note: Hope you liked the first chapter, I'll write more soon. Shout outs to thisisme436 for making a story for me!


	2. Meeting

**Chapter Two**:

"Cool this place is beautiful".

"Yeah I know".

"Huh"?

"Sorry, the names Lars Alexandersson".

"Xiaoyu, Ling Xiaoyu".

"Your new here"?

"Yeah can you help me"?

"How about I show you around, like a tour".

"Sure, thank you". Xiaoyu said as she followed Lars

_One Hour Later_

"Looks like I know who your roommate is".

Really how"?

"He's a friend of mine".

"Can you take me there now; I want to get settled in".

"Sure come on". Lars answered as he took Xiaoyu to her dorm, only to be stopped by a red head guy

"Who's the new hot chick Lars"?

"This is Xiaoyu".

"Nice to meet you again Hwoarang".

"Wait how do you know him"?

"Iron Fist of course, I saw you too Lars just didn't know your name".

"Wait your sunshine pigtails girl aren't you"?

"I used to be sunshine pigtail girl when I was sixteen but it's not my style anymore, its now emo/gothic or rockstarish look now".

"No wonder I didn't recognized you".

"Why didn't you tell me you were in the Iron Fist"?

"Didn't know Hwoarang was your friend".

"What you like him"?

"He's cute but not my style; now let's stop talking and you Lars take me to my dorm". Xiaoyu replied as she followed Lars again

"Hey Jin open up, your new roommate is here"! Lars shouted as a cute and handsome guy opened the door. He had spiky black raven hair with bangs covering his face.

"How cute he's probably emo from the looks of it, wait didn't I see him at the tournament with that Native American girl Julia? Wait I did, well I think". Xiaoyu said in her mind as Lars presented Jin to her

"Nice to meet you again Jin".

"Have I seen you some where before"?

"Yeah, I'm sunshine pigtails girl remember".

"Your sunshine pigtails girl, that's a lie. Sunshine pigtails girl always had pigtails that would make her look like a little girl".

"I'll prove it then, how do I know that you would sneak out of your room and go with that Julia girl at night".

"Okay I believe you, its just that you completely changed since then".

"Like I said to Hwoarang earlier, its not my style anymore of wearing pigtails".

"Yeah that's for sure".

"Can I please come in now so I can settle in my room"?

"Sure go ahead".

"Thank you". Xiaoyu said as she went inside

Author's note: Hey its me TJSC25, just here to tell you I just need five more chapters to go in "Love Story". Hope you like the ending, shout-outs to who have reviewed so far. Many chapters are coming soon its just I have school and to much homework so I don't have a lot of free time. See you soon, please review.


	3. Girlfriend and Boyfriend

_Chapter Three_

_Xiaoyu's Pov._

"I miss you mom, it been a long time since you left me. If only you were here with me then you would be happy for me coming here. I wouldn't have become emo if you wouldn't have left me a lone, I don't have anyone else now". Xiaoyu said as she looked at her picture of her mom, a friend of hers, her friend's mom, and her when she was four.

"If only I could have only one day with you would be enough for me to be happy again but I know that won't happen". Xiaoyu exclaimed as she began to cry

_Jin's Pov._

"Never would have imagined that Xiaoyu would become unhappy if she was so cheerful before, I wonder what made her emo looking". Jin thought as he heard someone crying. He went to look and found himself in front of Xiaoyu's room. He wondered why she would be crying so he opened the door to see Xiaoyu on her bed crying her soul out and looking at a picture

"Hey Xiaoyu what's wrong"?

"Leave me alone I don't want to see anyone right now".

"Hey don't be so moody, I just want to know what's wrong".

"It none of your business so leave".

"I won't until you tell me what's wrong with you".

"Fine you want to know why I became emo".

"Uh sure why"?

"Because my mother died right after the tournament ended, my mother had been killed by some one I never found. I was raised a lone after without no love or comfort so I became this way".

"So I was raised by my mother until before the tournament, she was killed also. Then I promised her I would look for my grandfather here in Tokyo. He never gave me care and comfort only hate. I became emo as well but I never cry anymore. You should be glad you didn't have a grandfather like mine". Jin said as he saw the picture in Xiaoyu's hand

"Hey who is that boy"?

"I don't remember his name only that he was my best friend until I moved to China".

"Hey is that my mother"?

"How the hell am I going to know, I never seen your mother before".

"Yeah it is, that mean that little boy is me".

"You mean you were my best friend when I was four"?

"Yeah it is me".

"So you were the one who promised me you would look for me. Why didn't you look for me"?

"I didn't know your name or where you lived how was I going know it was you"?

"Yeah that is true, you know I did love you back then".

"What you had a crush on me when I was five".

"Yeah and I still do".

"You do"?

"Yeah but I never knew if you did".

"I used to have a girlfriend you know Julia"

"Oh yeah you probably still love her".

"No I'm over her; she did some things I didn't like".

"What did she do"?

"I really don't what to remember what she did".

"Oh okay, you don't have to".

"But I did like you after I dumped her". Jin said as he kissed Xiaoyu on the lips. He parted away after because they were out of breath.

"Jin can you stay here with me tonight, please I don't want to be cold"?

"Sure anything for my girlfriend".

"Girlfriend really, so were going out now? I thought we were only best friends".

"Not anymore were not". Jin said as he hugged Xiaoyu and fell asleep with her

Author's Note: Hey it's me, anyway hoped you like this chapter. There will be more chapters soon, now you probably know why I made Xiaoyu's style emo/gothic. Yeah Jin and Xiaoyu are officially girlfriend and boyfriend now. Wait what happens in the next chapter it's going to be Rated M but the rest of the chapters aren't. Bye Bye!


	4. Love is more then hate

Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

"Hey Xiaoyu."

"Hey Hwoarang have you seen Jin anywhere."

"No but I haven't seen you in a while. Where have you been?"

"I have had many things to do like homework and classes."

"Xiaoyu there you are, Hwoarang?"

"Hey Jin I was looking for you."

"What do you want with her Hwoarang, first Julia and now Xiaoyu?"

"What do you mean Jin?"

"What he means is that I slept with Julia while he was dating her."

"You what, and I thought you were a good person. No wonder Jin didn't want to tell me last time."

"Please Xiaoyu can we go back to our dorm, I don't want to be with my ex-friend."

"Xiaoyu let me explain…"

"No way you betrayed Jin, since now I'm his girlfriend I want you out of my life as well." Xiaoyu said as she left with Jin

Jin and Xiaoyu's Place

"I love you Jin and I would never want to leave you."

"I love you too Xiaoyu." Jin said as he kissed her, then looked at her

"What?"

"Would you mind if…"

"If what?"

"You know that."

"Jin are you trying to say…?"

"Yes."

"Well you do know I love you and all but I've never done that."

"You're a virgin?"

"Yes. I never really had a boyfriend before until now."

"How come your so pretty and all?"

"I was never in love."

"Well I'll show you then." Jin said as he smirked and kissed her but from her mouth to her neck. Xiaoyu moaned since it tickled her. He started to undress her and himself, then he nibbled her breast. Jin soon looked at Xiaoyu.

"Are you ready for this, because I don't want to hurt you?"

"I'm sure you won't hurt me." Xiaoyu said as Jin separated her legs, he then entered her slowly to not hurt her. Xiaoyu then moaned and told Jin to go a little faster. Jin kissed her after and continued.

An hour later

"Xiaoyu?"

"Yeah."

"You know why I hate Julia more then Hwoarang?"

"Why?"

"Because she was my girlfriend and then she slept with Hwoarang. When we broke up she then told me she had an abortion because she was pregnant with my kid. I got so angry at that, that I promised my self I wouldn't fall in love with anyone else but I did with you."

"I'm sorry Jin for what Julia did to you."

"Its okay I have you now with me and I know you wouldn't break my heart."

"Of course I wouldn't leave you or kill a baby that is yours. I love you."

"You know I never did think Julia loved me, I think it was just a way to win the tournament money for her research."

"I never did think that Julia was a nice person, I always thought she was mean. Once I saw her with that girl called Miharu because it looked like Miharu liked Hwoarang and Julia was jealous. I didn't think it was that until now."

"Really no wonder that girl told me to look out because of Julia."

"Wow, you know my mother always encouraged me to be friends with you. It all started when I told her the names of the competitors because she asked me who they were. She then told me to become friends with you. I didn't know why until now that I found out you were my long lost friend."

"My mother told me when she was alive to look for my grandfather in case something happened. I wish I would have known your mother maybe my mother thought you were that's why she didn't tell me to look for you."

"Probably but now you know I'm not dead."

"Yup because if you were I wouldn't have you as a girlfriend right now."

"You know I would like to go on a date with you tomorrow."

"Sure where do you want to go?"

"I don't know anywhere you would go is nice, I just want to be with you."

"Okay I'll take you to where my mother used to take me." Jin said as he hugged Xiaoyu tightly

Author's Note: Hey Guys sorry it took me long to write this chapter. Hope you like it and please review.


	5. Julia is revealed

In class: A week later

_In class: A week later_

"Does anyone know blah blah blah…" Xiaoyu spaced out and wondered about Jin, she loved him so much with her heart.

"Xiaoyu, Xiaoyu did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?"

"Please head to the infirmary if you want to sleep because eI will not allow that in my class." The teacher said as Xiaoyu got up and left the classroom.

"What are you doing out here goodie two shoes?"

"Shut it Hwoarang."

"Ohh you're angry."

"Get away from me will you."

"Why?"

"You're annoying me."

"So this is America, I have freedom and rights don't I."

"Yeah the rights to stay away from me and Jin." Xiaoyu said as Hwoarang kissed her while Jin was coming out of class.

"Xiaoyu?" Jin said as Xiaoyu parted away and slapped Hwoarang on the cheek

"Don't you dare touch me again you pervert".

"Get away from her Hwoarang; I knew you were going to do this."

"Hey don't talk to Hwoarang like that Jin".

"Julia?"

"Yup it's me; now leave Hwoarang alone he has a right to kiss her if he wants to."

"How if she is going out with me?"

"She what, that immature brat?"

"Shut it Julia, I've heard of you and you're not a saint either".

"Bitch you don't talk to me like that."

"Then how you want me to call you a whore?"

"Nice one Xiaoyu."

"Your actually letting her call me like that, after what I did to you when we were dating."

"Hey you cheated on me with Hwoarang."

"No he kissed me while I was drunk."

"You also killed my son."

"What you wanted me to be a mother at the age of eighteen?"

"I would have married you."

"Too bad he dead and I'm not going to make another unless you leave sunshine pigtails girl for me, until then I'll be waiting."

"Too bad cause I'm not leaving her, she's my girlfriend and I love her."

"That's what you said to me when we were dating."

"That's because I didn't know you were a whore all the time. I should have gone with Xiaoyu EVEN IF SHE WAS KIND OF annoying for being all girly. No offense Xiaoyu."

"No taken Jin."

"Well we'll see about that soon." Julia said as she left and left Xiaoyu with Jin alone because Hwoarang left with her.


	6. Party and Issues

_Chapter Six_

Xiaoyu's Pov.

"What shall I wear tonight?" Xiaoyu asked herself as she took out a red, sexy dress out of her closet. After some black high heels and a matching purse with a red rose. She curled her hair, added perfume, and red earrings.

"Hope Jin likes it."

Jin's Room

Jin was in his closet looking for something to wear. He found a white tuxedo shirt and a black vest, black jeans, and regular red and black converse.

Living Room

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful, I'm one lucky guy."

"Shall we go?"

"We shall."

Party

"I'll go get us some drinks."

"Okay."

"Be right back."

"You look stunning."

"You again Hwoarang."

"I'll leave if you kiss me."

"Fine." Xiaoyu said as she kissed Hwoarang on the cheek.

"Hey on the lips I mean."

"Too bad, why don't you ask Julia?"

"Don't want to, and I won't leave until you kiss me."

"I said no." Xiaoyu said as she started to go and find Jin but Hwoarang pulled her back and kissed her on the lips. Before he let go Xiaoyu brought her knee up and kicked him in the crotch. Hwoarang automatically let go and flew to the floor, holding his crotch in horrible pain.

"I hope you like your present, try anything again and you won't be able to have kids." Xiaoyu replied happily while she left to find Jin with a smirk on his face.

"You saw didn't you Jin?"

"Yup I knew I could count on you, no wonder I love you so much."

"How sweet, I think I'm going to puke."

"Nice to see you Julia, come back to fight or to blab your little whore language to try and get back Jin?"

"Nice to see you to bitch and I came to do this." Julia exclaimed as she French kissed Jin right in front of Xiaoyu who was trying to calm down but couldn't control herself. She soon did storming flower on Julia after she let go of Jin.

"Sooner or later I am going to get revenge on you and it won't be pretty. This is just round one next time your dead Julia!" Xiaoyu screamed as Jin took her with him outside to calm her down.

"And you why didn't you do something, why didn't you fight back?"

"My mother told me never to strike a women unless it was for the tournament then I would."

"Aww I'm so lucky to have some one like you with manners."

"Yeah and I have someone who is loyal to me, and respects my decisions." Jin said as he kissed Xiaoyu on the lips, supporting her head with his hand. They soon got to his car and started making out for a few minutes or so.

Inside the party:

"We need a plan to separate them but what."

"What about you sneak into Jin's room naked with your clothes all over the floor, then when he comes in you bring him towards the bed and I call Xiaoyu to tell her my self. Once she goes in she finds you and Jin in bed."

"Good idea, you're not as dumb after all as I thought."

"Thanks I do have a good teacher."

"Aww how sweet, maybe after I get my mother back and own the Mishima Zaibatsu you can come live with me."

"I'll finally get revenge against Kazama."

Door room:

Jin and Xiaoyu soon got back; she went with Jin to his room.

"Jin?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think our mother's are happy together where ever they are right now?"

"Probably, why do you ask Xiaoyu?"

"Just wondering, do you think your grandfather will accept me if you tell him about me."

"I already did, he doesn't like you for some reason."

"You did when?"

"A day ago, he thinks you're a whore or something don't remember."

"He should have said that to Julia because I'm not a whore, my mother raised me properly until she died. She wanted me to be decent, I thank her for that."

"I do too, if not you would be exactly like her. Cheating on me with Hwoarang like she did a year ago. I still can't forgive her for killing my son. We could have gone through it together. Just like a happy married couple should be."

"Okay enough of that before you get more depressed than you are right now. I don't want you sad cause then I'll be crying for you cause you're the love of my life. You made my emo life happier, thank you Jin."

"I should be thanking you, you remind me of how life is beautiful when you're in love. My mother is probably telling your mother thanks as well, without you I would probably still be sad like before." Jin replied as he kissed her lips once more with passion.

"Sleep with me here tonight; I want you to be with me forever. We'll keep that promise right?"

"Of course our love will live forever, until death does us apart. But first I need something to sleep in."

"Here I'll lend you one of my shirts." Jin soon gave Xiaoyu a black shirt, which fit her big to sleep in.

"Great just one thing I need a under shirt, I don't want some one to be taking sneak peeks at me when I'm a sleep."

"I promise I wont, now let's go to sleep." Jin replied as they went to bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Hi long time no see; anyway I'm super sorry I haven't uploaded for a long time. Its just I've been to lazy to upload and write more chapters but I have to because you guys want to find out what happens. Hope you like the new chapter, plus I'm thinking of making a sequel to Love Story and start a new story. Please as always REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Love Affair

**Chapter Seven**:

Xiaoyu woke up early to see she was in Jin's bed with a shirt of his. He was sleeping happily like a baby.

"How cute you're a devil when awake but when you're asleep you're a cute little angel." Xiaoyu said in a whisper. Jin then woke up to see Xiaoyu looking at him

"No fair I'm supposed to watch you asleep."

"Sorry you're just too cute when asleep."

"Really I never knew that."

"Well now you know, what are we going to do today we don't have any classes?"

"We could go back to sleep."

"Oh my god you are a very sleepy person. Can't you think of not sleeping for few seconds?"

"Yeah I can right now I'm thinking of kissing you." Jin said as he kissed lightly

"No I don't want to do that right now, later Jin we can go do that in my room."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"How about I make breakfast and then we could go to Lars' dorm to see what he's doing."

"Sure I haven't seen him for a week already; usually I would go to his dorm every day." Jin said as he got up and got dressed in black skinny jeans, red rocker shirt, and his converse. Xiaoyu left to her room to get dressed in black jeans, Pink and black rocker shirt, and her black converse. She sprayed some perfume, put black eyeliner, and left her hair down with a black hair band with her bangs out on the side. After to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Jin did as well but had to wait for Xiaoyu to finish.

After Breakfast:

"Shall we go?"

"We shall Jin." Xiaoyu said as she left with Jin to Lars' dorm. They knocked the door and Lars opened it happily to see them.

"Hey Jin, Xiaoyu. Haven't seen you two in ages."

"Yeah well we'd been busy the few days."

"So why'd you come?"

"We were bored out of our minds."

"Well I'm not doing much either, just watching TV."

"Really your lucky Hwoarang or Julia aren't bothering you. They've been chasing us every where we go."

"Ohm to bad for you guys, well would you like something?"

"You have coke then I'd be happy with that."

"Sure, be right back. Oh and sit down anywhere. My place is your place."

"Thanks." Xiaoyu replied as she sat down on the couch with Jin next to her. She laid her head on his shoulder as Lars came back with her coke.

"Here, you like anything Jin?"

"Nah I'm fine like this, Xiaoyu's the only thing I need."

"You finally got your wish."

"What wish?"

"Jin wanted a girlfriend who loved him very much."

"Well he's getting everything he wants, that's for sure. I can't be one second alone with out him kissing me."

"Okay too much information,"

"Sorry, hey do you have a girlfriend Lars?"

"Nope I'm single, not very lucky with women."

"Nonsense Lars you're a cute, funny fellow."

"Shut it Xiaoyu you're getting me jealous already."

"Hey you're the lucky one cause you get me every single night so shut it."

"Again too much info."

"Sorry, didn't mean to say that but it's the damn truth."

"Please don't say anything else."

"Sure my lips are sealed, Jin you want to go with me to the school's bookshop. I really need to get this book I've been wanting for a long time and I heard that there selling there?"

"No thanks I'll be heading back our dorm."

"You want to come with me then Lars?"

"Sure I've been in here to much lets go."

"Okay bye Jin."

"Yeah see ya." Jin said as he left towards his dorm while Xiaoyu left with Lars.

Hwoarang's Pov.

"Julia go in now, he's heading towards the dorm now."\

"Okay I'm going in." Julia said as she entered inside towards Jin's room and took off her robe and spread her clothes everywhere. She then heard the door open and placed herself on Jin's bed.

Jin's Pov.

Man I'm so bored, I guess I can go to sleep until Xiaoyu come back. Won't be long soon Jin thought as he entered his room to see Julia on his bed naked

"Hi there Jin."

"What are you doing here like that?"

"What I can't surprise my boyfriend like this?"

"I'm not your boyfriend and no you can't come here like that get your clothes on or something I don't want to see you exposed." Jin said as he started to leave but Julia pushed him towards the bed and got on top of him. She lowered herself and undid his pants zipper and boxer buttons. She then licked him all over his manhood making Jin moan out loud.

"Julia stop this now, god dammit that feels good."

**Xiaoyu's Pov**:

"I can't believe I got the last one, lucky me."

"Well I'll walk to your dorm if you like."

"Thanks I'd like that." Xiaoyu said as they walked to her dorm. She opened the door a heard moans coming out of Jin's room.

"Jin you aright?"

"Where are you mate?" Lars said as he followed Xiaoyu to Jin's room to see Julia and Jin in bed but Julia was very exposed while Jin was half exposed.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?"

"Jin how could you, so that's why you didn't ant to come with us. To go back with Julia and have sex. You said you loved me, I trusted you! I even made love to you, I was a virgin!"

"Dude this isn't cool, Julia please cover yourself."

"What you haven't seen a naked woman."

"Xiaoyu please I didn't want to but she kept doing this and…"

"You could have pushed her off you. But no all men are the same; they have one then the other."

"Xiaoyu I didn't even know she was here, I came in and I saw her and told her to leave. Then I tried to leave but she pushed me down to the bed and started licking me. I told her to stop but she didn't, I tried to stop myself of liking it and to push her off but I couldn't do anything. My body didn't move a bit, please forgive me. I tried to stop her."

"I hate you; I wish I never met you. Lars can I go to your dorm and stay there this night?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there. I need to talk to Jin first."

"Okay I'll see ya." Xiaoyu said as she left the room and got some of her things and left

"Julia get your robe and leave."

"Fine with me, man I'm a genius. My plan actually worked, feel the feeling of being dumped Jin." Julia said as she left

"I told you she planned this."

"Yeah but you could have stopped her, instead you just let her lick you and stuff."

"You try stopping some one from doing that to you; you know how sensitive we men are when a woman touches us there."

"Yeah but I know when it's wrong." Lars said as started to leave

"Hey Lars tell her I'm sorry."

"I'll try."

A/N: Hope you like this chapter, please review. Bye-Bye


	8. A new Relationship is made

**Chapter Eight**:

**(I'm so sorry for what your about to read but I needed to make a different couple story. I'm making to much Xiaoyin stories so I'm sorry if this offends you. Please understand, and hopefully you'll want to read more from it. I'm just trying out couples and I know you thought it was going to be a xiaoyin story but please read after this chapter. Oh and I know I usually say this at the end of each chapter but please review. I don't get reviews anymore so please review. Okay here it goes.)**

**Lars' Dorm:**

"Hey Lars what took you so long?"

"I was talking to Jin from what happened."

"Oh, anyway where am I going to sleep?"

"I guess on my bed, I can sleep on the couch."

"No it's alright Lars I'll sleep on the couch."

"No it's alright luv, I can sleep here on the couch. I can't let something as beautiful as you sleep…"

"What did you say Lars?"

"Nothing never mind, I didn't mean to."

"Do you have feelings for me Lars?"

"I…yes ever since I met you. That's why I'm single; I refuse to go out with someone unless it was you."

"I'm so sorry Lars I didn't know."

"Its alright sweets, I'm fine."

"No Lars it's not alright, you have feelings for me and I'm making it worse by raging about Jin. I should just leave." Xiaoyu said as she got her things and started to leave but Lars pulled her back and soon their lips met into a passionate kiss. She felt those feelings she had for Jin when her lips met with his. They soon parted away for breathe.

"I'm sorry Xiaoyu I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright Lars; I felt the same way about you right now. I don't know why but I liked it."

"What you liked it but how…" Lars couldn't finish because Xiaoyu kissed him again

"Xiaoyu… No… This is wrong… You're… Jin's… Girlfriend…"

"Jin… Is… Dead to me…"

"I can't… I… Feel like… Ashamed… Because… You're his…"

"Screw… Jin… I… Want... You. Now… Shut up… And kiss…Me…!" Xiaoyu replied as she kissed him more.

"Xiaoyu stop, your Jin's girlfriend not mines."

"Lars I want yours, when you kissed me I felt the same way I usually do with Jin. Actually it was stronger than that feeling with Jin."

"You like me?"

"I kissed you back didn't I, we deserve to be together. Jin chose Julia, I'm not his anymore. Please…" Xiaoyu didn't finish because Lars started to kiss her neck, making her moan in pleasure of more. He soon pushed her towards his room to his bed. Xiaoyu started to undress herself to be exposed to Lars. Lars couldn't believe he was actually making love to her, his dream came true. He took off his shirt and pants until he was in boxers. Lars started kissing Xiaoyu, while she was tugging on his boxers. He took it off and kissed her jaw line down to her chest to suck her left breast then her right. She moaned calling out his name.

"Lars I want to feel you in me."

"Are you sure you're not interested in Jin?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Lars said as he separated her legs and went in softly and started going in and out.

"Lars please go faster, oh god just fuck me." As Xiaoyu said her sentence Lars went crazy and did as she commanded. He went further and further until their hips met, Lars was about to burst so he slowed down. As soon as he did he kissed Xiaoyu.

"Thank you Lars."

"For what?"

"Because I wanted you and you believed me about not having feelings for Jin. I love you so dearly."

"I do too Xiao, I do too." Lars said as Xiaoyu fell asleep in his arms.

The Next Morning:

Lars woke up the next morning to see Xiaoyu in his arms.

"So it wasn't a dream, Xiaoyu and I made love to each other." Lars thought Xiaoyu started to stir.

"Morning luv, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I just usually wake up early."

"Its eight-thirty, that's not early. Early is at six not eight."

"Hey do you mind if I go and get the rest of my stuff from my dorm. I promise to come back as I'm done, it won't take long."

"Sure Xiao, go ahead." Lars replied as Xiaoyu got up and dressed herself and left towards her dorm.

Jin's Dorm:

"Jin are you there, I came to get the rest of my stuff."

"Jin!" Xiaoyu said as she went towards her bedroom and saw Jin in her bed with a picture of hers.

"Hey Jin, I came back to get my stuff. I'm moving in with Lars."

"Xiaoyu please don't leave, I need you."

"I'm sorry Jin but I don't love you, I made love to Lars yesterday."

"What, why don't you love me?"

"Jin I don't love you, after what I saw you and Julia doing was enough to get you out of my mind."

"But I told you what happened."

"So, if I wouldn't have got here with Lars you would have continued with her. Seems to me you actually don't love me."

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"I'm sorry Jin; you broke our promise to love each other forever. You should just leave me alone and find some one else you can truly love."

"Can I at least have one last kiss before you leave?"

"This is the last one I'll ever give you." Xiaoyu said as she kissed quickly and left.

"I couldn't even enjoy it; all well I don't deserve her. It's true what she told me. I probably would have continued with Julia." Jin said to himself as he went to his room.

Lars and Xiaoyu's Dorm:

"Hey Lars I'm back."

"Hey luv." Lars said as he kissed Xiaoyu

"You hungry, I could make us some sandwiches."

"Sure."

"What kind?"

"Ham, no mayo."

"Sure okay." Xiaoyu said as she started to get the ingredients and put them on the bread. Lars then got up and grabbed Xiaoyu's waist while she continued. He started to kiss her neck.

"Lars stop ahahah, your tickling me."

"Not until you tell me what happened with Jin."

"Okay, okay I told him the truth about us and he accepted it. Now can you please stop tickling me I might spill something."

"I'll stop tickling but I'm not letting go of your waist."

"Fine by me I'm already finished with your sandwich. Here I made it with love."

"Thanks." Lars said as he grabbed a bite and swallowed

"You like?"

"Yeah it's good, the best I ever seen."

"Aww thanks, great I'm done with mine. Let's go sit down on the couch that way you can still hold me in your arms." Xiaoyu said as she started walking to the couch with Lars and sat down with him still attached.

"I love you."

"I love you too Lars." Xiaoyu said as she kissed him lightly and went back to eating.

"You eat so silently, how did you learn to do that?"

"I used to do that when I was smaller, bad habit I guess."

"No it's actually cool like if your hiding and you're eating. No one would actually find you."

"You think so?"

"I know so; it's actually a cool move."

"Thanks I guess, want to take a nap with me?"

"Sure." Lars said as they went to his room and slept for an hour.

:

A/N: Hey you guys as I said earlier in the story please don't hate me for this I just wanted to try a new couple. Anyway I'm so happy because my birthday was yesterday. I got great gifts from my parents and friends. I'm still eating cake, anyway please review to tell me what you think.


	9. The whole Story Of Our Lives

**Chapter Nine**:

**Two Months Later:**

Xiaoyu and Lars were happy living with each other. They loved each other so much no one could separate them.

"Hey Lars look an invitation to a wedding."

"Whose?"

"Wait I'll opening it right now, dear Lars and Xiaoyu you're invited to Mr. Kazama's and Miss Rochefort's wedding. We would like to advise you two will be their maid of honor and best man. We would like you two to immediately present yourselves to Mr. Kazama and Ms. Rochefort. Sincerely yours Jin Kazama and Lili Rochefort."

"Wow Jin's getting married."

"Yeah he is, I guess we should go right now."

"Yeah just let me get my keys and we'll go." Lars said as he left with Xiaoyu towards Jin's dorm.

**Jin's Dorm**:

"Hey Jin it's us Lars and Xiaoyu. Open up!" Jin then opened the door

"Hey Lars, Xiaoyu come on in and sit down. I'll go get Lili."

"Thanks."

"Lili Lars and Xiaoyu are here!"

"Coming!" Lili said as she came out wearing her white and red dress outfit.

"Hi I'm Lili Jin's fiancé, he's told me a lot about you two."

"I'm Xiaoyu and this is my boyfriend Lars, we've been great friends with Jin."

"Anyway I want you Xiaoyu to be my maid of honor since I don't have any friends and I think you'll be a friend of mine as soon as we get to know each other better."

"I think so too, so what are we doing here?"

"Oh I wanted you to come and see if you're made of honor dress fits perfectly. I got it in my size but I think it will, you do have a figure."

"Thanks I guess." Xiaoyu replied blushing madly

"Oh Xiaoyu don't blush you should actually be happy some women don't even have a figure. Now come with me to my room to try on the dress." Lili said as Xiaoyu followed her to her old room which was now Lilli's

"So how ya been mate?"

"Same as usual, you?"

"Me and Xiaoyu have been great. Jin can I ask ya something?"

"Yeah sure what?"

"Do you still have feelings for Xiaoyu?"

"To tell ya the truth Lars yes I do but I need to get over her. And trust me Lili is good for the job."

"Ahem I present you my maid of honor Xiaoyu!" Lili said as Xiaoyu came in wearing a pink dress that matched her curves perfectly. It was a strapless dress with ruffles at the end. She could wear it with her hair in curls, some eye liner, eye shadow, silver dangling earrings, matching silver accessories, and some nice white or pink high heels.

"How do you think she looks Jin, is she perfect for the job?"

"I umm… She looks like an angel."

"Thanks Jin, I'm gonna go back and change be right back."

"Wait we haven't heard Lars' opinion yet."

"Oh I agree with Jin she does look like an angel." Lars replied as Xiaoyu went back into Lilli's room to change

"Jin you're making me jealous."

"Don't worry Lili you'll prettier then any other girl in you wedding dress."

"Aww thanks Jin you really do love don't you."

"Of course you're my soon to be wife, why wouldn't I?"

"Well you said Xiaoyu looked like an angel, you made me jealous."

"You Lili are a rose; you have so many petals that make you beautiful."

"Jin thank you, now have you asked Lars if he's thirsty?"

"That's alright Lili Lars and I are leaving. We have other stuff to do."

"Oh okay well come back soon okay, I really need girl help with my wedding."

"Sure any times just call." Xiaoyu said as she left with Lars to their dorm.

Lars' Dorm:

"Do really want to be Lilli's bridesmaid?

"No but I have to, she doesn't know anyone right except me. I can't let her get disappointed only because of what happened with Jin and me."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure, hey you want some hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate, what's with these weird food cravings?"

"I don't know I've been getting these weird food cravings lately."

"I wonder why, well I'm off the bookstore."

"Why?"

"I got a report to do with a book I need to buy."

"Oh well okay."

"Sure whatever, be back later!" Lars said as he left the house

"I wonder what's wrong with me." Xiaoyu thought as she went to sit down on the couch. As soon as she sat down she heard a knock on the door

"Coming! Did you leave something...?"

"Hey you forgot your purse at my dorm."

"Oh sorry Jin didn't mean to make you come here to leave my purse."

"Nahh it was nothing really so where's Lars?"

"He went out and I stayed. Didn't want to go out with him so he left me here alone. He'll be back soon though."

"Oh well can I come in?"

"I guess but what about Lili?"

"She started working on the wedding plans after you guys left so I thought might as well go to Lars' dorm and leave Xiaoyu's purse and stay there for a while."

"Oh well come in I guess." Xiaoyu moved to a side and let Jin in

"You want anything?"

"No I'm fine thanks though."

"So how ya been?"

"Great after you left me I started dating a few weeks afterwards. I then found Lili and now were engaged."

"It was hard for you when I left wasn't it?"

"To tell ya the truth yes it was."

"I thought you were going to be the one for me since we were friends when we were smaller and all."

"Yeah me too but you betrayed me and such so I couldn't handle it so I moved on. You were my first boyfriend so I didn't know what to do after what happened."

"Yeah that's true so you're happy with Lars?"

"Yup I'm good with him here; we love each other so there's no problem."

"Yeah that's me and Lili too. Do you regret going out with me?"

"I… Uhh well to tell you the truth as well no I don't regret going out with you because you made me feel something I didn't feel for a long time since my mother died."

"Me either I don't regret it because you opened me up to love again since I was with Julia."

"Hey have you seen Hwoarang I haven't seen him since that time in the club party we went to."

"No I was going to ask you that question as well."

"Hmm I wonder if he's planning anything."

"Who knows but its not going to be me anymore this time its Lars' problem."

"Ohh not again."

"What, what's wrong?"

"I've been getting these big headaches these past few weeks for some reason. Uhh Oww it hurts so badly!"

"You have any pain relievers?"

"Yeah in the kitchen, in the second drawer on the left counter."

"Here drink these with water." Jin handed the pills to Xiaoyu and a cup of water

"Thanks, I can barely get up when I'm in pain. Good thing you were here."

"You sure your okay with those pills, I could take you to a hospital or something."

"No I'm good, once I drink pain relievers the pain goes down."

"You should go get a check-up or something; it isn't good to have big headaches like those."

"I told you I was fine."

"Okay don't get all bitchy and stuff, I'm just trying to help here."

"Sorry these headaches sometimes get me mad I just don't want to talk to anyone."

"Its alright just don't get bitchy, I hate it when you females get bitchy. Especially when there in their days."

"Well for one thing I'm not in my days so shut it."

"I'm just saying don't get mad or anything again."

"Sorry again, can you make me a chamomile tea please. That can also help to calm my headache down."

"Sure where's the tea bag?"

"Bottom cabinet."

"Thank you, now you just hold on."

"Sure whatever, hey did you ever learn to cook food after I left?"

"It took me a lot of doing but ya I did."

"Can you make me a sandwich?"

"What kind?"

"Ham, but cook the ham first. Its better when you cook it because it becomes crispy like bacon."

"Sure."

**45 Minutes Later**:

"Xiaoyu I'm back I hope I didn't keep you waiting alone too much…"

"Oh hey Lars, me and Xiaoyu were talking so no she wasn't alone the whole time."

"What are you doing here mate?"

"Ehh Lili was looking through her wedding planner's book so I got bored since she's the only one whose supposed to plan everything for our wedding so I thought I come by here."

"Oh so what were you guys talking about?"

"About how our childhood was since we didn't see each other until we entered college."

"Oh well did you eat already?"

"Yeah Jin made me a sandwich since I got that killer headache again so he helped me."

"I told you already we should go to a medical to see what's wrong."

"It's not a big thing Lars, really I'm fine."

"Fine, who could ever get it through your stubborn head?"

"Stubborn but cute, that's why you love me of course."

"Yeah but you can be real stubborn sometimes."

"Yeah I know you; you always tell me how stubborn I am." Xiaoyu said as she kissed Lars on the lips

"I love you too."

"Well I should be going to leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Aww come on Jin Lars just got here, you can't leave now."

"Well okay, so now what do we talk about?"

"I want to ask Lars what his childhood."

"Okay so ask."

"Tell me Lars when did you get your first kiss?"

"My first kiss huh, well my first kiss was from a girl in Sweden that I met in elementary school. Her name was Mary-Anne; we kissed in our school graduation. She was my first girlfriend; I thought we were going to be with each other forever since I really loved her so much. We then broke-up in high school in our second year; she cheated on me with one of my friends from football practice."

"I'm so sorry Lars."

"No wonder you were very picky with girl. I'm sorry dude for what she did as well."

"Nahh I'm fine, she was my first girlfriend anyway."

"So did you have anyone else after that happened?"

"Yeah I met her in our last year of high school, her name was Amanda. We went out for until summer vacation was about to end, we had issues and well it didn't turn out good so we broke-up."

"So you only had two girlfriends?"

"Yup, how about you Xiaoyu?"

"You're my second, Jin was my first."

"You mate?"

"Xiaoyu was my first crush when I was smaller but my first girlfriend was Julia. You know what happened with her, then it was Xiaoyu you know what happened with her as well, and now it's Lili who I'm marrying soon."

"Okay now Lars how was your childhood like when you grew-up?"

"My mother raised me herself because I never met my father since he left my mother when she told her she was pregnant. I never did see him. Well that's all I know from my childhood."

"Aww I feel sorry for you Lars."

"Don't worry I'm over it though."

"Alrighty then lets continue, Xiaoyu how was yours?"

"I lived with my mom because my dad died when I was eight since of a car accident. His name was Ryu Ling; he was half Chinese and half American. I think he was Japanese as well. I learned to fight with my grandfather Wang Jinrei, I loved him so much. I wonder how he's doing in China. Anyway my mother and I moved here to Japan when I was twelve. She got a job here so I was here in Japan since the age of twelve. My mother died when I entered the fifth tournament even know who killed her. I asked Lei to help me find the murderer but he was busy doing something else. I spent my life in a job trying to earn money so I could at least have a roof and food. I studied hard and trained hard because I loved entering those tournaments each time and I wanted to enter this college since my mom told me to."

"So that's how your life was, I can't believe it."

"Yeah well that how it is." Xiaoyu said as Jin's phone started ringing

"Hello, oh Lili I'll be right there. Okay bye."

"You got to go?"

"Yeah Lilli's wants me home, well it was a great time being with you guys. See ya." Jin then left but took a quick glance at Xiaoyu. How he wished it was her he was marrying in a few weeks.

"You sleepy?"

"Yeah I'm going to bed, wanna come with?"

"You know me so well Xiaoyu."

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, sure took me a long time to write anyway please review.


End file.
